clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zürich Airport
Zürich Airport (ACAO code:ZRH) is an international airport located in Zürich, Snowzerland. History On October 7, 2007, Swiss Ninja, Mayor off Zurich promised his people that he would build an airport "to reach out into the world and "show the world what Zurich is. So, on November 1, 2007, Swiss Ninja asked for 3.4 billion pebbles from the Federal Government. He got the money and broke the ground on February 7, 2008. On March 17, 2009, the airport opened to the the public, and the first flight was Zurich Air Flight 55, which took-off from the airport at 4:00 pm and arrived in Saint Moritz at 6:00pm that day. The airport continues to get many planes, passengers and airlines to come and fly. Destinations South Satellite Terminal *Club Penguin AirFlights-South Pole City, Club Penguin, Newton Town,Polaris *SkyJet Airways: Polaris, South Pole City, Gemini, *Air Antarctic,Club Penguin City, South Pole City, Snowville *Aer Frysland - Frostborough, Shield City, Arda *'Pacifica Airlines' - Frostborough, Saint-Mortiz, Bern, South Pole City, Club Penguin City, Polaris, Mojave, Wentley, New Club Penguin, Newton Town, Penguville, Pengu Town, Gemini, Frostborough,Ninja City, Snowville, Ninja City, Shiverpool,Satellite City,Neo Domino City,Flystar City,Club Penguin City-International,Ulaansnowtar,Shield City, New Happyface City,Tharntonville,Ross Island,Southern Ocean City, Wentley,New West City, Fishwow,Sunday Harbor,Gentoo Island,Arda,Ard Mhaca, Mhic Lionnai,Auzua Mostique, Cross City, Margate City,Sherbian City, Googolplex, Denes, Afens,Sparka,Japaland-Capital,Palm Island,Mammoth, Fanon City,Hunston,Danton,Los Penguines,Aquarius,TerraMount City,Lichenblossom,Akbaboy City,East Bank City,Parie,Munchen,Milano,Boorlin,Dellaroma *FlyStar Airways:Flystar City North Satellite Terminal * Airlines of New North Etana:Wentley (seasonal) * UTA: New Club Penguin *'Air Pengolia': Ulaansnowtar *'Peninsula Airlines': Shiverpool *'TransAir': Newton Town, Aquarius, Pengu Town *'AirTerra': Neo Domino City, Satellite City, New Club Penguin *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan *'Margate Antarctic Airlines':Margate City *'Orbit Oceanic Airways': New Club Penguin, Satellite City *'Air FG': Akbaboy City *'Polar Airways':Gemini *'CP Airways':Club Penguin City-International, South Pole City-Metro *'Farleyan Airlines':Tharntonville *'Antarctic Airlines':Ed Island Cargo Terminal *'Penguin Mail Freightways' - South Pole City International, South Pole City Metropolitan, Wien, Boorlin, Munchen, Dellaroma, Milano, Fanon City, Frostborough, Ludavest, Schipol, Shiverpool, Frostize, New Con, Parie. Facilities The airport has two terminals, Terminal A and Terminal B.Terminal A operates both international and domestic flights. Terminal A is the largest terminal and is served by 5 airlines, Club Penguin AirFlights, MammothAir, Air Antarctic, Snowball Airlines and Aer Frysland. The terminal has 12 gates, marked 1-12.The airport has six waiting lounges as well.Terminal B operates only international flights, and is served by five airlines, Airlines of New North Etana, UTA. Air Pengolia, Peninsula Airlines and TransAir.The airport is serviced by the Snowzerland Border Agency as well.The airport has a 56 foot air traffic control tower as well. Passenger terminals South Satellite Terminal North Satellite Terminal Accidents and Incidents On August 19,2009, Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 86 , originating from South Pole City, landed near the end Runway 06, and due to icy conditions, the aircraft, a Airhail A330-200 landed in the frigid harbor of Zurich, just behind the runway. All 188 pasengers on board, four flight attendants and two pilots were unharmed or had minor injuries, eight penguins were taken to hospital after they had hypotermia when they landed in the water, This incident has been declared '"pilot error"' after air-traffic controllers saw the plane land near the end of the runway, resulting in the National Safety Board to condemn this act. On Decemeber 12, 2009, Mr. Bean, a Str00del Force member from Waffleland reeked havoc in the South Satellite Terminal, causing the areas near Gates 12 to 19 closed, cancelling and delaying at least 12 flights. thumb|300px|right|Mr. Bean Gets in trouble at the Zurich Airport See Also *Zürich *Bern *Saint Moritz *Ninja City Category:rooms Category:Airports